Bitten
by LookslikeEllie
Summary: Once upon a time there was an unlucky girl, who was left behind to survive on her own in a broken world.


Okay, hi Internet, how are you doing? This is my first upload ever and it means a lot to me that you're reading this right now.  
I just wanted to say a few things.. let's see..

1. It plays in the the last of us universe just after Riley left Ellie to become a firefly. In Boston, in the orphanage or 'boarding school' where Ellie used to life as well.  
main actress is an OC.

will be crossovers to the DLC 'Left behind'.

4. I don't know how long this is going to be.  
5.My English is not the best, sorry if I make mistakes.. I'll try to correct everything as good as I can.

So that's it, thanks for reading and.. enjoy.. or something..

Sometimes life changes in a flash. Fate rushes through your door and brings you back to reality. I've been dreaming a lot. It was time to wake up.

Fate visited me in a rainy night. A loud night, thunder rumbled in the distance, Raindrops slapped against my broken window.  
I was woken up by a loud siren, a regular thing here. We have lots of emergencies. Well, had. I dunno if they're better now. Some time has passed since that night.

The fact that the sirens did their work because of every single little thing made me just turn around in my bed, the old metal signed loudly. As always it sounded like it was going to fall apart soon.

Even though I heard the loud footsteps in front of my door, the yells of one of the teachers.. I didn't stand up. I have stopped to react to the alerts a while ago. I thought it was just another test. I thought it couldn't be that important. So I just stayed in my bed. And ignored the hustle and bustle in front of my door. Noone would notice that I was missing. I didn't have many friends back there. And we were too many kids at this place, the soldiers couldn't check for all of us. And they didn't really care. As long as a bunch of kids runs around them in total panic they didn't get in trouble.

And the place. Huh. The old stone building which was probably build a long time ago was one of the many 'boarding schools' back in Boston. I can't remember that I have ever lived somewhere else. It was one of those 'schools' in one way, we had lessons and breaks too, but the most important job of this building was to give parentless kids a home. A really old and crappy home, to be honest. Noone was allowed to leave this building, so it was more like a prison. A prison with fighting and selfprotection- lessons, so we all could be soldiers some day. A prison with barbed wire fences and guards everywhere. With locked doors and far too many rules. Most of the kids wanted to break out here and then, but in my carrier just one of them really made it. She went off to become one of the rebellious fireflies. At least she could pick the thing she wanted to do with her life by herself. The rest of us just had to do as we were told. But seriously, who had a choise in times like this? Orphans became soldiers, their parents who left theim alone, get bitten by the try to run away from their responsibility. I always asked myself if this is the only way to live. I didn't know I was about to find out so soon.

The siren kept on doing it's job. I heard people on the court, loud voices yelled something, children screamed. "Bus.. emergency... come back.. job is done.." I still thought it was a test. They kept on scaring us kids, so we could 'learn to live with the fear'. Huh, I can tell that this is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard.

I started to feel sort of strange about this whole thing when I heard the starting motors of the huge yellow busses. That was new. They don't use them that much. I turned my face away from the wall. My room was floaten by red and blue light from the outside. The adults keept on yelling. By this time I heard them say: "Get in, come on, hurry." I sat myself up. I can't really say why, but my whole body started to tremble. I put my bar feet on the cold floortiles and stood up. With slow and careful steps I walked to the window. The white, wooden frame reflected the red and blue quick changing lights from the outside. The wind blew through the huge hole in my window, it made me tremble a little more. The yelling became lower, bus doors were closen. My breath got heavier. And when I reached the window, the last thing I saw through the dirty glas was a bunch of busses, leaving the backyard through the gate. The red and blue light became poorer, just like the noice of the motors. The darkness and silence took their place again. And while I was trying to calm myself, I remembered my earliest memory in this place. We had to tell our names and our storys, and I know, back then, I said something like: "I'm Abigail, I dunno how old I am and I don't have a story." The first clear thought I had while I starred into the dark night, was: "I'm Abigail, I'm probably 13 years old and I think I was left behind." Just after I thought that, I heard shuffling steps in front of my door..


End file.
